The Hot Rod Dogs
Here are the Credits for The Hot Rod Dogs & Cool Car Cats Movie. OPENING CREDITS "THE HOT ROD DOGS & COOL CAR CATS MOVIE" CLOSING CREDITS Directed by CHRIS WEDGE Produced by MIKE YOUNG LIZ YOUNG Based on the Show by DAVE EDWARDS Story by BILL SCHULTZ Screenplay by PAMELA HICKEY DENNYS McCOY GLEN LEOPOLD ALASTAIR SWINNERTON Executive Producer SANDY ROSS Music by RANDY NEWMAN Associate Producer MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE Art Director BONG MOYHAIAM Starring EDEN SHER RUSSI TAYLOR FRANK WELKER KATH SOUCIE JIM CUMMINGS and OLIVER MUIRHEAD A PARAMOUNT PICTURES Presentation A MOVING PICTURE COMPANY and SPLASH ENTERTAINMENT Production A CHRIS WEDGE Film Casting by KELLY WARD C.S.A. Additional Story Material by ROGER STENNETT MODELING CGI Modeler JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Crowd Leads WILLIAM MOTEN JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Modeling Supervisors JAQUELINE ROBINSON CHRIS MIZZONI Modeling Artists DENNIS HU VIVIAN HUL EDWIN POON MIKE TSE NABLE-AH YOUSUF Color Models EFRAIN FARIAS HANS TSENG PREVIZ & LAYOUT Previz & Layout Supervisors MARCUS HOOGFELD MARCUS WAGERFUHR RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG Senior Layout Artist DAVID ROHLOFF Previz & Layout Artists DAVE GONZALES MARLOWE GARCIA MICHAEL EVANS MISAEL GOTEL INGO HANS PEGGY HAWLEY ZANDRO HIPOLITO JUN AOANAN III MARIO KUCHINKE-HOFER JOANATHAN LEDESMA RICARDO MACHUCA MICHAEL MERCADO PEDRO MOHEDANO MELISSA THOMPSON MICHAEL MONAGHAN RALPH NIEMEYER MEL PADOLINA Additional Previz & Layout Artists MICHAEL STAPPER CLARO TUAZON SILVIO ULLRICH APULA YOU ROSS DELA VEGA RONNER WANG WENDY WANG YAHOO XIE NICK YUAN RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG CHARACTER ANIMATION Animation Director ALLESSANDRO ADAMO Animation Supervisors ANNA GOPIN COLIN HOWARD MAX LANG ERIK ELIZARREZ 2D Animation Sequences COLIN GILES Animation Coordinator PAIGE BEREZAY Lead Character Animator ALAN CAMILO Character Animators SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG DAVE WASSON KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON Additional Character Animators DEVON LOMBARDI COLIN GILES COLIN HOWARD JONATHAN ROTHBART AARON WERNETZ EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Animators DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE RIGGING Rigging Artists RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA HECTOR MARTINEZ MARC SOULIERE TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Rigging Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON Digital Rigging NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIA LIGHTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Additional Painters BARRY E. JACKSON ARTHUR FONG Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA COMPOSTING Composting Lead Artists EVA MATTHES MICHAEL RANALLETTA DAN SNAPE JAN VAN DE LAAR JIAJAN BAO HELEN WOOD Composting Artists MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN Additional Composting Artists BRUCE HARRIS BRUCE YIU CHUNG MAN GRANT LEGASSICK JULIAN GNASS MARK CURTIS ROBIN HOLLANDER SARAH SOULSBY STEVE McGEE Digital Trainer GREG BERRIDGE Digital Cinema Colorist THOR ROOS Color Stylists ALEXANDRA JONES PAUL YOUNG MARSHALL XU HARRY NICKELSON BRIAN SMITH CLIFF VOORHEES JACOB GROSSMAN Character FX NAVEE NATARAJAN FX Supervisor CARLOS D. LEMUS FX Lead FERDI SCHEEPERS FX TDs CHRIS KING JUAN BUHLER IVAN PULIDO SUAREZ Assistant Production Manager TAIDE CARPENTER PRODUCTION Deluxe Project Manager MICHELLE DOHERTY Shader Writer CHRISTOS OBRETENOV Recruiter RENEE PIRIE Render Wranglers CAMERON MIDDLEDITCH ADEM MEMEDI JAIME PROVIDO KATHERINE GRUBB Production Management ED ADAMS CFX and Shot Finalist BRYCE CUMPSTONE DAMON LAVENSKI ALDI PURNAMA Senior Digital Production Manager JARROD NESBIT Production Coordinators FRANKLIN WARNER LOUIS SOEDER Insurance Services DANIEL RBIBO Technical Production Coordinator SHANE BIRDSILL Production Assistants LISA REARDON ERIK ELIZARREZ BENJAMIN BALLARD RAYMOND SCHMIDT LISA BLOCH LISA ZUNICH LISA BOCH ADAM DUTHIE CHRIS MARINO STACEY FOOT ADAM ROBEZZOLI AARON A. KAHN JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS SCOTT KOWALCHYK BEN ADAMS CYNTHIA LAPOINTE JAMES SPADAFORE SEAN MARTIN JOE CECCHINI BART RACHMIL LINDA MOORE RON SENKOWSKI SHARRA GAGE MARC SIEGEL Digital Production Assistants DOU HONG ERIK ELIZARREZ COREY BOOTH JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS ALAN PASMAN Additional Production Coordinator JULIE PENG Texture and Surfacing Artist VALERIA LANFRANCHI Craft Services MICHAEL RANDOLPH NANCY MOOT Sheet Timing RUSSELL CALABRESE Unit Publicist MICHAEL SINGER Studio Executive: Development ANDREA GIANNETTI Production Of Technology NITIN KUMAR Clearance Administrator JAY FLOYD Creative Executive: RatPac-Dune Entertainment STEVEN MNUCHIN Supervising Re-Recording Mixers CHRIS SCARABOSIO, C.A.S. MICHAEL C. CASPER, C.A.S. SOUND Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Company Marin Country, California Additional Voices MUSIC THE NIGHT BEGINS TO SHINE Written by BONG MOYHAIAM Produced by BONG MOYHAIAM Performed by B.E.R. Courtesy of RHINO RECORDS Under license from WARNER BROS. RECORDS ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST Written by JOHN DEACON & QUEEN Produced by JOHN DEACON Performed by QUEEN Courtesy of ELEKTRA RECORDS Under license from WARNER MUSIC GROUP BETTE DAVIS EYES Written by DONNA WEISS & JACKIE DeSHANNON Produced by VAL GARAY Performed by KIM CARNES Courtesy of EMI AMERICA RECORDS, INC. Under license from SPARKY DAWG RECORDS HEY JEALOUSY (END CREDITS) Written by GIN BLOSSOMS & DOUG HOPKINS Produced by GIN BLOSSOMS & JOHN HAMPTON Performed by GIN BLOSSOMS Courtesy of POLYGRAM RECORDS Under license from FONTANA RECORDS BACK TO THE FUTURE (END CREDITS) Movie from "Terminator 2: Judgment Day" (1991) Written by Alan Silvestri Performed by The Outatime Orchestra Courtesy of Geffen Records & MCA Records (P) 1985 Universal Studios Music Recorded and Mixeld at Sony Abbey Road Studios, London Color Timer TERRY CLABORN JIM PASSON Negative Cutter MARK BETH SMITH RICK MACKEY Titles Design SUSAN BRADLEY Soundtrack Available on A UK-USA Co-Production Color by Sound Mixed in Dolby Surround 7.1 Dolby_Surround_7_1_Logo.jpg Dolby_Digital_2007.png Filmed in Visual Effects Produced in UK Film Council © 2019 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Splash Entertainment. All rights reserved. The persons and events in this motion pictures are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or Exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. No. 51020 MPAA_Logo.png IATSE logo.png In Memory of DANA HILL (1967-2007) Category:Credits